Such an adjusting mechanism is described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,124. In this conventional embodiment, the ski-fixed plate is constructed as a guide rail having extensions which extend on both sides to the outside, onto which extensions can be moved the base plate with the jaw thereon and can be fixed thereto by means of two fixing screws, which have their guideways in the base plate. This is disadvantageous because the fixing screws rest with their threaded parts on the wall of the receiving openings and can suffer a deformation due to loads applied thereto, which then results in an unsafe holding of the base plate and thus also in an unsafe holding of the jaw. Furthermore an intermediate plate is movably guided and lockable to the ski-fixed holding plate, wherein the base plate which carries the jaw is also locked on the aforesaid intermediate plate. The intermediate plate itself has furthermore a number of openings therein which are aligned in a longitudinal direction of the ski. A further base plate with a different jaw, namely a rear jaw, can be moved onto the intermediate plate in a similar manner as already described and can be locked by means of a pin bolt on the intermediate plate. This conventional unitary design has, therefore, the disadvantage that, aside from a holding plate which is secured to the upper side of the ski, an additional structural part, namely the intermediate plate, is necessary. In addition, the entire adjusting mechanism, in relationship to the longitudinal axis of the ski, is relatively long in its construction which can result in incorrect releases when the skis bend, since the ski shoe between the two jaws forms a type of chord in relationship to the bent ski section. A still further disadvantage consists in an adjusting of the jaw being possible only to the degree of the divisions between the receiving openings, which divisions must be greater than the diameter of the fixing screws to be inserted therein in order to provide a sufficient fastening between the individual receiving openings.
An adjusting mechanism is known from Austrian Pat. No. 292,526, wherein a serrated slat is provided which is connected to a ski-fixed slide rail. The serrated slat cooperates with a tooth system on the jaw and at least one further serrated slat is provided and is arranged above the serrated slat of the jaw and is movable in the slide rail with respect to the serrated slat. The two serrated slats are movable in the slide rail against the force of at least one spring. With this structure, a finer adjustment is to be assured than is possible through the divisions between the teeth on the serrated slat. However, this design has the usual disadvantage of serrated slats. That is, the tooth systems of serrated slats are sensitive with respect to icing up and do not provide a secure holding of the skier due to wear. This is particularly the case with front jaws, which must assure an adequate support preventing a forward movement. Less critical is the positioning of a rear jaw, due to the provision of a thrust balance thereon which, during skiing, has a preselected amount of play in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the ski.
Similar mechanisms are described in French Pat. No. 1 528 053 and No. 1 307 982, which, however, do not go beyond the already considered state of the art and are only mentioned here in order to be complete.
Swiss Pat. No. 212 583 describes an adjusting mechanism, in which receiving openings are provided extending in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the ski in a ski-fixed holding plate, into which openings a flexible pin can be selectively inserted to cause the position of a slide member serving as a support piece between the heel of the shoe and the ski to be fixed. However, with this conventional mechanism it is only possible to change the position of the slide member to the degree of the divisions between the receiving openings in the ski-fixed holding plate.
The invention has the purpose of providing an adjusting mechanism of the above-mentioned type which is simpler in construction and, with respect to the adjusting capabilities, more precise, namely, by having smaller divisions than is permitted by the diameter of the individual pin bolts, fixing screws or the like. If fixing screws are used to determine the position of the base plate, then the adjusting mechanism is also insensitive to wear of the threaded parts on the fixing screws, in order to assure also, after a longer use of the adjusting mechanism, a secure holding of the same. The adjusting mechanism is furthermore short in length in order to facilitate a bending of the ski without undesired side effects.
The set purpose is inventively attained by providing in the base plate of the jaw for receiving the pin bolts, fixing screws or the like, at least two pairs of openings which are constructed as countersunk holes, the divisions between which, viewed in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the ski, is offset in the holding plate with reference to the divisions between the receiving openings, and by the guideway for the base plate being provided in the central longitudinal range of the holding plate.
The inventive measure facilitates a movement of the jaw with its base plate on the upper side of the ski-fixed holding plate into the respectively desired position with a fine division, namely with intermediate values of the divisions in the holding plate, and to directly fix it in this position by means of the pin bolts, fixing screws or the like.
One preferable embodiment of the invention is in the provision of divisions between the openings in the base plate of the jaw which are 1.1 to 1.9, preferably 1.5, times the divisions between the receiving openings in the holding plate. From this results a division which is particularly preferable for use and also assures a sufficient fastening of both plates. The division between the receiving openings is thereby sensibly designed such that it corresponds to the desired position for various skiing situations.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the guideway on the holding plate is constructed as a dovetail guide, into which a dovetail designed counterpart constructed on or secured by means of rivets to the undersigned of the base plate is received. In this manner, a particularly secure holding of the jaw to the ski is assured.
A further development of this concept of the invention consists in the dovetail counterpart, viewed in the direction of movement into the dovetail guide, being constructed of a wedgelike form. In this manner, the guiding function is made easier, however, the fixing of the base plate relative to the holding plate is fully assured.
A further concept of the invention consists in the receiving openings for the fixing screws for the base plate of the jaw being designed as threaded holes and being constructed directly in the ski-fixed holding plate. Since the threaded holes are provided in the holding plate, an undesired deformation of the same due to wear cannot occur; the base plate and thus also the jaw always assume a defined position relative to the ski.
It is furthermore preferable if as fixing screws conventional fillister-head screws having flat threads are used.
Another concept of the invention consists in the two pin bolts being fastened to a leaf spring, which in turn is held by means of a rivet in a slotted hole in the base plate and is adjustable in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the ski, however, is not liftable from the base plate. Through this inventive measure, it is possible for the two pin bolts to become disengaged by lifting the two side regions of the spring plate from their position of engagement with the holding plate, so that the base plate can be adjusted relative to the holding plate in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the ski. If a position is desired corresponding with a division between the divisions on the holding plate, then it is possible to adjust the spring plate in the slotted hole of the base plate in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the ski and it is possible to place the two pin bolts through the other pair of receiving openings in the base plate to become engaged with the holding plate.
According to a different concept of the invention the two fixing screws are each held in an auxiliary plate by means of a spring clip type of washer and corresponding recesses or countersunk holes for receiving the individual washers are provided in the base plate. The two fixing screws can in this embodiment of the invention be shifted easily by means of the auxiliary plate from one position in the base plate into the other position.
A still further concept of the invention consists in providing as fixing elements bolts having at least one shoulder, preferably two shoulders thereon. The bolts can be inserted into the receiving openings of the base plate. The openings are constructed as a type of a slide lock or bayonet type of lock. The region of the bolt extending into the holding plate is biased in a direction toward the base plate by a track in the receiving opening of the holding plate or by an elastic element, wherein for locking of the bolt in its position, a slot, a cross slot or the like is provided at the head area of said bolt. A type of a slide lock is created in this manner, which slide lock permits an engagement or disengagement in a simple manner by a rotating of the bolt.
Each receiving opening is preferably provided in the holding plate with a receiving slot for the two shoulders of the bolt, which receiving point is designed as a cross (or an X). A locking of the base plate relative to the holding plate can occur through this inventive measure such that the bolt in the receiving opening of the holding plate is first pressed down, then is rotated 90.degree. by means of the slot provided in the head region of the bolt, then is released. The bolt with the two shoulders is moved upwardly through the further recesses of the receiving opening of the holding plate by the earlier mentioned (inner) control track or by the elastic element in a direction toward the base plate, so that the head region of the bolt terminates with the upper side of the base plate. In this manner, on the one hand, a secure holding of the base plate relative to the holding plate to prevent an unintended movement in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the ski is achieved and, on the other hand, a simple releasable locking arrangement is provided.
An advantageous further development of the invention consists in the control track, which is provided inside of the receiving opening and which extends from the slot-like recesses to facilitate an insertion of the bolt into the recesses, having a rising inclination. This also assures through a small, elastic element a final locking position of the bolt in the receiving opening. Another further development of the concept of the invention consists in the elastic element which loads the bolt being a spring cushion which consists of a rubber material, preferably of a foam rubber. This development of the elastic material is preferable for weight and installation considerations. The use of such a foam rubber spring is thereby also preferable for reasons of expense.
A still further characteristic of the invention is in each of the openings being constructed in the base plate as a threaded hole, wherein in all threaded holes in the base plate there is arranged a setscrew or a headless screw. The length of each setscrew corresponds with the thickness (height) of the base plate. By using two pairs of setscrews or headless screws, a locking of the base plate with respect to the holding plate is achieved. This embodiment has the advantage that the setwcrews or screw pins which serve to lock the parts together are always in place whereby, however, it must be accepted that due to this construction, snow, ice or the like can accumulate in the receiving openings of the locked setscrews or screw pins.
A further development of this concept of the invention includes the provision of structure to prevent the last-mentioned disadvantage that a blocking piece or cover, preferably of a plastic material, is arranged with a forced fit in the base plate above the locking set-screws or headless screws. Such blocking pieces or covers are known per se from the furniture industry; they are to be inserted into openings which are used for the selective arrangement for example of boards used as shelves or also to close off openings, including countersunk openings with screws therein, for beautification purposes. Such elements have slotted shanks, which shanks, but for the neck area, have a slightly larger diameter than the receiving openings. This creates after the insertion of said blocking pieces a spring force in the area of the shanks of said structural parts, which creates the forced fit. The removal of such blocking pieces or covers can be accomplished in the dry condition by the use of finger nails, in the iced-up condition by a simple tool, for example a pocket knife or a screw driver. Since such blocking pieces or covers are inexpensive as mass produced articles, their replacement in the case of a possible loss is unimportant. They influence the correct functioning of the inventive locking mechanism only insofar as they prevent a plugging up or icing up of the upper areas of the receiving openings in the base plate.
A still further development of the invention can be seen in the receiving openings in the holding and/or in the base plate, as this is actually known, being designed as partly intersecting one another. This development of the receiving openings has the advantage that the divisions therebetween can become yet finer without creating the disadvantage which exists in toothed locking systems.